Wasted
by ReidLover0700
Summary: Ginny's in a secret relationship. But is Blaise using her? Or does he love her? Will she realize their game of fatal attraction could destroy her world & family? & can she help falling for Harry? She's stuck between the bad boy & hero. Mostly follows HBP.
1. Again & Again

Dear Readers-  
Hey, Yea, It's me. I haven't updated in a while. I'll update my other stories soon. Tell me what you think of this one.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

_It's a shame, it's a shame, it's a perfect shame._

_Creep under my door and we do it again, oh oh._

_It's so easy and easy and easy and easy _

_and creepy and creepy and creepy_

_uh-oh, again, again, again._

_Again and again and again and again,_

_do it again, do it again,_

_Again and Again._

_-_**Birds & the Bees "Again & Again"**

_

* * *

_

_"Yeah, Zabini, because **you're** so talented... at posing..."_

-Ginny, Pg.146, HBP

_***_

_Malfoy sneered, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about **her**?"_

_"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy, watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eye for his reaction. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"_

_"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traiter like her whatever she looked like," said Zabini coldly, and Pansy looked pleased._

-HBP, Pg.150

* * *

Ginny's POV

First week back, and it already sucked, BIG TIME. I was walking down a deserted corridor, drying my already raw eyes, after a row with Dean. Were girlfriends and boyfriends supposed to fight this much? Gods, he wasn't even my real one. How can you have this much drama with a cover boyfriend? _Oh yea_, I thought bitterly to myself, _it happens when the drama with your real boyfriend happens to be ten times worse. _He agreed to be my fake boyfriend so no one would know about the real one, and it's coming to be more trouble than it's worth.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me around the waist as I was walking; pulling me in to an empty classroom, hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I went for my wand, only to find it gone.

"Now, now," I looked up, startled at the voice, my breath catching in my throat. "I know you better than to leave you armed, _Ginerva_."

"Zabini." I scowled, glaring at him as he twirled my wand in one hand, leaning against the wall. Blaise Zabini. Cocky. Arrogant. Slytherin. Oh yea, and hot. Really, really hot. Not to mention… my boyfriend. "What do you want?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, pushing off the wall. "Zabini, is it now?" He said in a low voice as he circled me in a very intimidating manner. "So that's how it is, huh?"

I squeezed my eyes tight shut. "Blaise, that's not what I meant-" I said, exasperated.

"Oh, you meant it. My question, though, is why?" He said simply, coming to stand in front of me. I just looked away, eyes still tight shut to keep from crying anymore. Suddenly I felt his hands on both of my cheeks in a tender manner. He tilted it up, like he was inspecting it. I opened my eyes, looking into his hypnotizing green eyes. "What's wrong, Red? You look like you've been crying." He asked, all his earlier malice gone, his voice soft and his eyes looking worried.

I tried to pull away, mumbling, "Nothing's wrong-"

"Please, don't insult me by lying." He said firmly, holding on to me tight. He then pulled me in to his arms, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Just a row with Dean, that's all." I finally said.

"A row with Thomas, eh? You want I should put him in his place?" He asked, letting go, looking at me from an arm's length.

"Don't be stupid. That's unnecessary." I said, rolling my eyes. He still looked at me, worried. "And can I please have my wand back?" I said bitterly, and he reluctantly agreed, and I took a few steps backwards before turning away from him.

"Why have you been avoiding me this week?" He asked suddenly, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"People were getting suspicious. Besides, why would you want to bother with a "filthy little blood traitor" like me, "whatever I looked like"?" I said, quoting his exact words.

He stood completely frozen in place. When he spoke, it was quiet and careful. "What are you-"

I whipped around fast, staring at him furiously. "I heard what you said. On the train. To Pansy and Draco."

His face broke in to understanding. "You can't seriously be mad, Red. I have to act like that." He said, coming toward me slowly. "You know I have to act like that. Hell, don't you remember? You _asked_ me to act like that." He said, coming to stand in front of me. He then brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, causing my breath to catch in my throat and my heartbeat to accelerate. He left his hand to linger on my cheek, stroking my face lightly with his thumb, causing me to shiver. "You said it, not me; _People were getting suspicious_." He stared into my eyes hard, before saying, "Please, don't turn your back on everything we have because of some stupid thing I said to get Pansy off of my back."

I stared back, searching his eyes, finding the hope I had been looking for, which caused me to cave. "How do I know you aren't just pretending?" I asked desperately- something I thought I would never do.

He smirked at me, almost making my knees go weak. He slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me up against his body. "Is this real enough for you?" He murmured in a husky voice, before leaning in to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. I slid my arms around his neck, kissing back fiercely.

* * *

_Say my name, say my name, say my stupid name._

_It's stupid how we alway seem to do it agian, oh oh._

_You're so stupid and perfect and stupid and perfect_

_I hate you, I want you,_

_I __hate you, I hate you, uh oh._

_Again, again, again._

_Again and again and again and again, _

_do it again, do it again._

_Again and Again._


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

GOOD NEWS EVERYBODY!

I managed to get into my account through a series of other accounts and giving myself new passwords and answering security questions... etc. It took a while. But now that I am back into my account, I'm gonna be able to start updating all of my stories again! I have to do some more writing and upload some of my old files, but I will be continuing and finishing my stories that I have not had access to until now! So finally you all will be getting the chapters you have ben waiting for. Thanks for being so faithful. I'm really excited to provide you with the continuation (and endings in some cases) of my stories! Thanks to all of you and get excited!

ReidLover0700


End file.
